


if they want you, they're gonna have to fight me

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [65]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Short, set in tlag universe but can be read separately, tlag universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Lana isn't the only one who has nightmares from her past.
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters
Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214643
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	if they want you, they're gonna have to fight me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyC13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC13/gifts).



> Title from "Night Terror" by Laura Marling.  
> For AllyC13, who requested a fic where Mary Eunice struggled with PTSD like, a year ago... I'm very sorry and I had hoped to do it more justice, but I'm trying to work on my brevity! So sorry for the long wait.

The bed rattled Lana awake. “Hm?” The mattress squeaked like this when Gus hopped on or off the bed in the middle of the night to get a drink of water—something becoming increasingly common with his diagnosis of congestive heart failure and the diuretics he’d been prescribed. But this rattling did not cease at her grunt. 

The blankets ripped off of her. 

_ Oh, shit. _

Scrambling upward, Lana fumbled for the lampshade, flicking on the lamp, and then she rolled across the bed over Mary Eunice’s thrashing, gasping body to the opposite lamp, turning that on, as well—it would do no good to awaken Mary Eunice without ample light. The darkness sucked her into these states. She needed the light, no matter how artificial, to escape the clutches of the evil which still lurked in her mind. 

Staggering across the floor, Lana turned on the overhead light. The illumination reflected from Mary Eunice’s body, her gown riding up, the blankets tangled around her in a web, both hands around her own throat and squeezing so hard her knuckles whitened. Lana pounced upon her. She tore Mary Eunice’s arms from her throat and pinned them to her body. “Wake up! Wake up!”

Mary Eunice gasped out a sob, her eyes stretching wide, and her hands fought Lana’s, eager to secure themselves around her neck again—she did that in this state, tried to choke herself when she believed it was happening again in her dreams, tried to do something,  _ anything, _ to force the demon to leave her body. She shuddered in resistance until her eyes brightened with recognition at the sight of Lana’s face.

Her mouth hung open, mirroring the shape of Lana’s name, but no sound came out. 

“You’re safe. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Lana said it three times, waiting for that look of confused panic to leave her face. She clasped Mary Eunice’s wrists tighter to ensure they didn’t fly up until her delirium faded. “I’m here. Gus is here. You’re safe. There is no one to hurt you here.” Sweat poured from Mary Eunice’s body. Her face had flushed. She looked feverish in this state, almost similar to the way she had looked when they had brought her to Lana’s home, nearly nude and emaciated from weeks of exorcism. 

It wasn’t the same, because it was just a dream.

But it was more than that, too. Lana knew that well. The shadows that followed them from their pasts into their nightmares also pursued them into this reality. The things that happened to them: they were forever. Nothing could undo them. They could only be managed. 

Mary Eunice gaped at her, and then she buried her face in the crook of Lana’s shoulder with a broken, ugly sob. Lana released her hands, and Mary Eunice wrapped her arms clumsily around her to draw her in closer, fisting her hands in the sheets. Lana helped tear the blankets from around her and discarded them on the floor. 

When her heavy breaths had faded into silence, Lana asked, “Tell me?”

Mary Eunice shook her head. 

There were things that couldn’t be told. Lana kissed her and held her, anyway. 


End file.
